Xander Loves Dawn
by FuTuRe-TrAcK-sTaR
Summary: Dawn casts a spell for Xander and Anya to brake up and then they fall in love with the next person they see. If you want to find out read the sort and review it.
1. chapter1

Xander Loves Dawn

Ch.1

"I really love Xander"Said Dawn. "But he is love with that annoying ,x-demon girl Anya. If you will help me find a spell to brake them upand then they will fall in love with the next person they see." "I can't Dawny ,Xander is my best friend I will never miss up his relationship with Anya. It will be like Buffy trying to brake me and Tara up just for she can go out with me. That will make you get upset and you will be really mad at Buffy wouldn't you?" "Yes I would be mad at her ,what an awful person of me to even think of that. I'm sorry Wil I will never think of an awful thing like that ever again." "Ooh Dawny I have to go to the Maic Box to see if they need any help BYE."Willow leaves."

Dawn went to Willow's and Tara's room to look for a spell to brake Xander and Anya up. Dawn looked for an hour and couldn't find any spell to brake Xander and Anya up BUT she found one to call for a vengance demon. Then Dawn was thinking if I do this spell to call for a vengance demon I can make I wish for Xander and Anya to brake up and then they fall in love with the next person they see. So Dawn did the spell and Halfric (Haley) appeared and asked what is your wish. "Dawn said for Xander and Anya to brake up then they will fall in love with the next person they see." ''Your wishes are my command." Said Haley. Dawn left the book on Tara's and Willow's bed and the bad thing is it was on the page of the spell. Dawn left to the Magic Box. And Haley left the house to.

"Hi Dawn." Said Giles. Xander spilled some coffee on the ground and Anya started yelling at him and Xander said "I had enough this relationship is off. "GOOD." Said Anya I hate you anyway." Dawn got in front of Xander and then Xander said, "Dawn you are so beautiful and nice. Do you want to go see I movie tonight?" "Yes." Said Dawn. Anya turned around and she say JONATHEN. Anya says,'' you are so adorable and you have a really nice body. Will go on a walk with me?" Jonathen froze." Ah Ah yeah I love to."Jonathen gasps then he takes her bye the hand and asked if she's ready. ''Yeap .'' Said Anya. Lets go. They leave. Willow say wha had happened and she turned around and looked at Dawn very very suspiciously. Dawn says "lets go." Xander puts his arm around Dawn and then they leave for the movie.

"Did you see that?" asked Willow. "Yes I did ." Said Giles. "Do you think Buffy should know about this because Dawn is her 15 yr. old sister and she will be pretty mad at Xander that he has fallen in love with her sister?'' ''Not right now.'' Said Giles. ''We should wait a little while before we tell her.'' "OK". Said Willow.


	2. chapter2

_Xander Loves Dawn __CH.2_

_Summary: The end of my last chapter Xander fell in love with Dawn and Anya fell in love with Jonathen one of the villians that were pretty much trying to kill her. And Buffy does not no nothing about what happened and in this chapter she finds out that Xander is dating her younger sister Dawn._

_The movie Xander and Dawn went to see was over and they started walking to Dawn's house and Dawn told Xander " What if Buffy's home and I am not there we better take the short cut to my house through the cemetary and we need to hurray up." in a scared sound in the tone of her voice. They were in the cemetary and they saw Buffy fighting a vampire. "ohhh no..." said Dawn. "We better stay away from Buffy are she will beat the crap out of you." said Dawn. "We will stay far away from her my sweetheart!" said Xander. "Thanks..." said Dawn in a happy sounding in her voice._

_"I hear something" said Buffy. She looks over there were the noise was coming from and she saw something moving and she started running after it. Xander and Dawn had no idea she saw them. Buffy catches up with them and said " Xander why are you with my sister at this time of night when she is suppose to be in her room asleep on her bed getting ready for school tommorrow?" "Ohhh ohhh because I love her" said Xander " and we just got back from the movies and wwe made out alot and she gave me a hicky." said Xander. " You did what Dawn?" "I gave him a hicky on his neck and I was making out with him at the movies." "We are going home right NOW " said Buffy. "Bye Xander I love you talk to you later" said Dawn "Back at you Dawn" said Xander._


	3. chapter3

_Xander Loves Dawn __CH.3_

_Summary:The last chapter was about Xander and Dawn getting caught by Buffy heading home from the movies. This chapter is about Anya and Jonathen is in the Magic Box and Tara comes in and see's them kissing on each other._

_authors notes-Please do not flame me. If you read it please review it and if I messed up on grammer or spelling please help me on that.If you like The Outsiders written by S.E. Hinton my sister writes really good stories and her name is animalsare4life._

_Story- Anya and Jonathen was in the Magic Box and Tara walks in and finds them kissing each other. Tara went to Anya and asked "What in the heck are you cheating on Xander with a villian?" "I am not cheating on Xander we broke up this afternoon plus I hate his guts." said Anya in a furries tone. "Why?" asked Tara. "Because he spilled coffee on the floor right after I just cleaned it." said Anya with a more angrier tone. "Why were you kisssing on Jonathen then?" asked Tara with a confused look on her face. "Because he has a nice body and he is adorable." Anya said with a passionate voice.Tara was thinking in her head Buffy should know what is happening to Anya she is going insane. "Well good bye my honey" said Jonathen then he gave Anya a good bye kiss and a slap on the butt then he left the store and went home. "How could you be dating somebody that was trying to kill one of your friends? You are stupid Goodbye I am leaving." Tara said that with a very angry voice and Tara left the shop. Anya set there with a huffy puffy face._

_Thats the end of this chapter. I probably messed up so when or if you review it would you please tellme what I messed up on and how I can fix it. If you send me a flame I will just laugh and delete it.I am not mean. _

_Have A nice day. TTYL. _


End file.
